La Différente Version
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: L’ancienne petite amie de Végéta est de retour dans sa vie a la grande consternation de Bulma et de ses amis !
1. Vaicu

Dragon Ball Z et aucun de ces caractères ne m'appartiennent, ceci est un fan fiction si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un de poursuivre en justice va voire ailleurs ! J'ai cette même histoire en anglais et il se pourrait qu'il ait une suite, j'ai vue DBZ en anglais alors les noms peuvent être différent de ceux vous connaissez. Si vous n'avez pas un fanfiction.net acompte et vous avez besoin de savoir quand le prochain chapitre est affiché laissez moi votre email quand vous soumettez votre revue ou écrivez moi Maxcrazy07@hotmail.com 

PS : Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ma beta lectrice alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe parce que mon français est un peu rouillé. 

Différente Version 

Vaincu

S'entant l'approche éminente de Freezer et de son père les Z senchi allèrent à leur rencontre se préparant pour le pire. Yamcha et Végéta furent les premier à arriver sur les lieu suivi de Bulma, Puar, Tien, Chiaotsu, Piccolo, Krillin et Gohan. Ils étaient en train de discuter quand Piccolo s'écria :

« Ils sont ici ! »

Tout le monde souleva la tête pour regarder le vaisseau spatial qui passa au dessus d'eux. Les poings serrés Végéta dit « Écoutez-moi nous devons tenir notre ki[1] au plus bas pour que Freezer scouters[2] ne nous repèrent pas. » dit-il en s'envolant vers ou le vaisseau spatial qui avait atterri suivit des autres. 

A ce même moment Freezer, son père et leurs hommes de main émergèrent du vaisseau. 

« Alors cette boule de boue est la Terre. » dit le roi Cold. 

« Oui c'est la que se singe vit et je vais m'assurer qu'il n'en reste rien à son arriver ! Je vais les faire tous souffrir !» dit Freezer en frappant furieusement sa queue mécanique sur le sol. 

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas détruit cette planète pendant que nous étions dans l'espace cela nous gagnerai du temps. » dit le roi qui s'ennuyait déjà. 

« Quel amusement j'en tirerai ? Non je veux une revanche parfaite pour les dommages subis. » Répliqua son fils qui regarda sa main cybernétique.

« Fait ce qu'il semble bon mon fils ! »

« Merci père, soldats dispersez vous et ramenez moi les amis de ce singe et ne montre aucun piti ! » ordonna Freezer.

Les soldats se dispersèrent mais n'allèrent pas bien loin quand ils furent attaqués par un mystérieux guerrier qui les découpa en petit morceau. Les deux extraterrestres virent une tête décapitée se heurté contre le vaisseau spatial alors que d'autres parti du corps s'envolèrent dans toute les directions et bientôt ils en pleuvaient. Freezer et son père regardèrent autour d'eux et virent le responsable de ce massacre. Sur une colline pas loin d'eux se trouvait quelqu'un il était habiller tout en noir portant un masque comme un ninja[3] et avait sur le dos un emblème représentant un cobra entrelacé sur une épée. Il s'effaça et réapparut en face des deux hommes et les attaqua.

Cacher derrière une montagne les Z senchi regardèrent cette batail avec stupeur n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. 

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Qui est ce type ? Sa force est plus grande que Freezer et l'autre gars réunit ! » Dit Tien.

« T'as raison ce type est plus puissant qu'eux. Mais qui peu bien-t-il être ?» répliqua Piccolo. 

« Il fait parti de la société Hitokiri[4], c'est une association d'assassin si puissante que Freezer ressemble à un enfant chœur en comparaison ! Ces gars là ne plaisantent pas une fois leur cible est donné rien ne peut les arrêter ! » Expliqua Végéta 

« Quoi ? Quelqu'un a mit un contrat sur la tête de Freezer !» S'exclama Krillin surpris. 

« Ceci ne fait aucun sens Freezer est un de leurs alliés il utilisa leur service plus d'une fois ? » dit Végéta encore. 

« Peut être il oublier de payer. » dit Yamcha en haussant les épaule. 

« Tu pense qu'il peut vaincre Freezer » demanda Piccolo.

« Oh oui. » répondit le prince. 

« On a eu chaud, nous n'avons rien à craindre maintenant il s'occupera de Freezer pour nous ! » dit Yamcha soulagé. 

« Ne soit pas si sure, s'il nous repaire nous sommes tous mort. » dit Végéta et le guerrier fit un pas en arrière. 

La batail entre Freezer et le mercenaire débuta en fracas, Freezer avait une très mince chance de battre son adversaire qui était très agile, sa technique de combat était plus que parfait et il ne donna aucun moment de répit à son adversaire. Végéta le regarda se battre avec intérêt tout en pensant :

'Cette technique de combat m'est familière, ou est-ce que je vue quelqu'un se battre comme cela ?' il commença à fouiller sa mémoire, et se souvint

«Oh non pas elle ! » murmura Végéta pour lui-même. 

Végéta se souvient du temps quand il était juste qu'un gamin sous la tutelle de Freezer et que celui-ci lui avait envoyé dans une sorte d'école militaire sur une planète artificielle bâtit spécialement pour entraîner de jeunes guerrier comme lui. Cet endroit avait tout en extrême, il faisait terriblement chaud le jour et vraiment froid la nuit et la pesanteur de cette planète était trente fois supérieure à celle de la Terre, mais le vrai problème était les étudiants qui étaient sans pitié a l'égards de leur camarade plus faible qu'eux et petit Végéta le découvre a son premier jour a l'académie. 

Dans l'académie il y a avait deux différents partis les Bleu et les Rouge. Les Bleu avaient pour chef Ore qui était un extraterrestre avec la peau bleu pale et les cheveux blonds alors que les Rouge avaient Krui qui ressemblait à un alligator. Les Rouge adorent s'attaquer au nouveau venue le pauvre Végéta qui déjà n'avait pas fait un très bon voyage était très fatigué et avait faim, le fait qu'il faisait très chaud et que la pesanteur de cette planète était très élevée enforcirent son malaise. Le jeune prince se déplaçait lentement vers eux quand un des Rouge s'avança vers lui et l'attaqua, mais le jeune prince se défendait assez bien voyant cela Krui envoya quatre jeune hommes après lui.

« Allons-nous rester là les bras croisés ? » dit un des Bleus. 

« Pourquoi pas, le nouveau venue n'est qu'un saiya-jin, un autre chien de Freezer » répondit Ore

« Ce n'est pas juste cinq conte un je crois que je vais l'aider. » dit l'autre se levant 

« Oublie-le Zen ! Et ceci est un ordre ! » 

« Va te faire voire ailleurs ! Je ne prends pas d'ordre de quelqu'un plus faible que moi ! » Dit Zen en se dirigeant vers la bataille.

Le jeune saiya-jin commençait à succomber sur les coups des ses cinq adversaires l'un d'eux allait lui donner le coup de grâce quand Zen intervint en bloquant l'attaque sans effort en disant 

« Foutez-lui la paix ! »

« Restez en dehors de ça Zen ! » dit Krui ou regardait la batail de loin.

« Non. Appelle tes chiens avant que je leur casse les reins ! »

Krui fit un geste et les cinq garçons se retirent sans rien dire, tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à Zen s'il voulait faire de vieil os. Avant de perdre conscience Végéta pouvait voir les bottes noirs de son sauveur. Il s'éveilla plus tard dans une des multiples chambres de l'académie, il regarda autour de lui et son regard s'arrêta sur Zen. 

« Tu es une fille » il dit étonner. 

« Et alors, cela de pose un problème ? » demanda-elle.

« Pas du tout. » dit Végéta la regardant, Zen était du même age que lui mais le dépassait d'une tête elle avait la peau bronzer mais plus pale que celui de Végéta de long cheveux blanc tirer en arrière en queue de cheval et ses yeux ambrés brillait de manière malicieuse.

« Bienvenue en enfer mon vieux ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en riant. 

« J'ai connu pire cet endroit est un camp de vacance comparer d'où je viens. » répondit le jeune prince.

« Ah, je vois qu'on a déjà quelque chose en commun toi et moi. » Dit la jeune fille tristement mais son visage s'éclaira quand elle ajouta « J'entend bien à m'amuser beaucoup ici, et toi » 

« Je suis ici pour m'entraîner. » répliqua le garçon sèchement.

« Vraiment ok bien, mon nom est Zen tu dois être le prince Végéta es-je raison ? » 

« C'est bien ça, comment le sait tu ? »

« Je sais tout à propos de toi j'ai lu ton profile dans le bureau du général. »

« Tu adores fouiner dans les affaire des gens, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à moi ? » demanda le garçon curieux 

« Disons que tu es le parfait description du petit ami que je voulait, un peu court mais cela ne fait rien. »

« Quoi ! T'est folle je ne veux pas être ton petit copain tu n'es pas de la même race que moi de toute façon ! » Dit le bonhomme rougissant.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je suis belle, riche et extrêmement puissante, le parfait profile de la fille de tes rêves. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais à propos de mes rêves ?! » Dit-il fâcher.

« Tout les garçons ici veulent devenir mon petit copain mais je m'en fiche pas mal d'eux. C'est toi que je veux et je t'aurai ! T'as pas le choix mon vieux. » 

« Si tu pense que je vais te laisser me traiter comme un vaurien tu te mets le droit dans l'œil ! » dit le garçon furieux et tout prêt à se battre alors la jeune fille éclatât de rire et dit

« Tu es si mignon quand t'es fâché, je n'ai aucune intention de prendre avantage de toi je veux être ton amie c'est tout. Une fois que tu es fort on deviendra partenaire et rien ne pourra nous arrêter ! Avons-nous un accord ? » Elle lui donna la main et le jeune saiya-jin le regarda pendant une seconde ou deux et le prit ne sachant pas avec qui il venait de faire un pacte. 

Zen et Végéta devinrent la peste de l'académie, le jeune prince s'accommoda très vite et grandit en force chaque jour il lui a seulement fallut un an avant qu'il fut le garçon le plus fort de l'académie. Ils devinrent le prince et la princesse en ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre et ils semèrent la terreur dans toute l'académie de l'endroit mais cela ne dura pas. Un jour lors de leur entraînement quotidien le général et un autre homme qui ressemblait à un minotaure entrèrent le dojo. 

« Elle est venue ici disant que vous vouliez qu'elle s'entraîne ici. » dit le général qui avait très peur de la mastodonte.

« Et vous l'avez cru. Zen est déjà un guerrier accomplit je l'ai entraîné moi-même elle n'a pas besoin d'être ici. » Dit l'homme.

« Oui mon seigneur » répondit le général en tremblant.

Zen les vit s'approcher et recula, Végéta l'a regarda en disant « Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de te faire mes adieux mon père est là. »

« Quoi ? Où vas-tu ? Ce type est ton père tu ne lui ressemble pas » dit Végéta regardant le géant s'approché.

« Il est vrai qu'on est pas de la même race il est mon père adoptive » elle répondit tristement 

« Tu retournes chez toi. »

« Oui, mais t'inquiète pas on se reverra. » elle dit en avalant sa salive et marcha vers les deux hommes sans se retourner, le saiya-jin ne resta pas longtemps parce que Freezer avait décider qu'il était tant de rentrer au bercail. Depuis ce jour-ci la vie du jeune prince était rien qu'un cauchemar mais survie le mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais aujourd'hui il allait encore affronter son oppresseur une fois de plus cette fois en essayant de rester en vie mais cette inconnue à interférer et rien faire que regarder quelqu'un autre se battre à sa place.

« Il est vraiment fort ! » dit Bulma avec admiration.

« Il n'est rien qu'un mercenaire ! » répliqua Yamcha piqué par la jalousie.

« Eh bien je lui paierai tout ce qu'il veut s'il peut nous sauver ! » exclama la jeune femme.

La batail entre Freezer et le mercenaire avait commencé et ce dernier utilisait son katana[5] pour se battre et Freezer avait bien du mal à éviter la lame tranchante tant qu'il était rapide.

« Je vous ordonne d'arrêter tout de suite ! » dit Freezer.

« Je ne suis plus sous vos ordres ! Vous avez tué quelqu'un qui m'était cher et pour cela vous allez payer !!! » Répondit l'attaqueur. 

« Je vois vous agissez par vengeance alors l' Hitokiri sénat ne vous a pas ordonner de me tuer. » Dit Freezer soulager.

« Ne crois pas que vous êtes hors de danger pour autant ! »

« Ne savez vous pas que le prix du trahison est la mort dans cette sociét ! »

« Je le sais mais une fois que vous êtes mort je suis hors du danger. Faites tes prières Freezer parce qu'il est temps d'aller en enfer ! » Dit le guerrier et tira un boule de feu vers lui qu'il esquiva facilement mais l'autre apparu derrière lui et allait lui couper la tête mais une faisceau d'énergie le frappa en plein fouet et l'écrasa sur une colline pas trop loin d'eux. Il essaya de se relever mais Freezer était déjà sur lui, le prit par sa queue et commença à l'étouffer.

« Tu as laisser tomber ta garde mon fils ! » dit le roi Cold qui avait tirer l'attaque.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide je peux m'occuper de lui. »

« Alors qu'est que t'attends finissez-le ! »

L'homme masqué essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte mais sans succès alors il changea son énergie en courant et électrocuta la queue qui l'étouffait et Freezer lâcha prise mais à peine libre les deux extraterrestres commencèrent à tirer après lui, il esquiva leurs attaques facilement mais les rafales étaient guidées et le suivit avant qu'il eut le temps de réagir les multiples rafales le frappa en un énorme explosion. Quand la fumée se dissipa le mercenaire avait disparu.

« Bon débarra, il semble qu'on va devoir trouver ces imbéciles nous même. » dit Freezer en colère pendant qu'il s'envolait vers son père il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna l'épée emporta la moitié de sa face qui était de chair l'assassin réapparut et tira un faisceau d'énergie qui fit un trou dans sa poitrine 

« Je peux voir à travers toi maintenant ! » dit le guerrier en riant.

« No Freezer !! » dit le roi Cold 

« Sayonara[6] ! » dit il avant de le découper en morceau et le réduit en cendre utilisant la technique galic gun de Végéta.

« Maintenant c'est ton tour ! » il dit en le montrant du doigt mais le père de Freezer s'enfuit. 

« Quel lâche ! » dit-il et lança son épée derrière lui qui le cloua sur place. Il descendit vers lui de mettre sure qu'il était mort l'épée s'était logée droit dans son cœur. L'assassin récupéra son épée et le mit dans son étui et retira son masque en soupirant. De long cheveux blanc argentin tomba sur ses épaules et ce que tout le monde avait pris pour un homme était une femme et malgré la couleur de ses cheveux elle était seulement dans ses trentaine et ses yeux ambrés et un gemme qui se trouver sur son front brillaient dans l'ombre, elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou les défendeurs de la terre se cachaient. Elle disparu et réapparu devant eux leva sa main pour tirer son épée c'est alors qu'elle s'aperçu de Végéta. 

« T'es en vie ! » dit-elle en poussant les autre de coté, se jeta sur le prince, le pris dans ses bras en le serrant très fort. Les autres regardaient à la scène surprit pendant que le saiya-jin était rester méduser par la réaction de la femme qui la serrer si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer alors que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. 

« Lâche-moi ! » il parvint à dire et la jeune femme le déposa par terre.

« Je croyait que tu étais mort ! » Dit-elle.

« Je suis en vie comme tu peux voire, et arrête ça ! » dit-il en poussant les mains de la femme qui voulait être sure qu'il allait bien.

« Qui est cette femme ? » demanda Yamcha.

« Je pense qu'elle est la petite amie de Végéta » chuchotât Krillin à Bulma 

« Où sont ces gens ? Et quelle est cette horreur que tu portes sur le dos ! » Demanda la femme à Végéta le prince se s'entait embarrassé et ne voulait pas répondre à ses question mais la femme ne se taisait pas.

« Qui êtes vous et pourquoi vous vous êtes attaquée à Freezer » demanda Piccolo curieux.

« Je suis Zen et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. » répondit la femme sérieusement 

« Merci beaucoup Zen vous nous avez sauv » dit Bulma mais la jeune femme la toisa et tourna son attention sur Végéta.

« Je pensais qu'on allait tous périr parce que Gokou n'est pas la » dit Krillin en soupirant.

« Qui est ce Gokou ? » demanda Zen curieuse. 

« Gokou est mon père le super saiya-jin qui a vaincu Freezer sur Namek. » dit Gohan fièrement.

« Super saiya-jin ? » dit la femme en regardant le prince curieusement pendant que celui-ci serra les poings et Zen éclata de rire et dit 

« Le grand prince des saiya-jin s'est laissé surpasser par un simple soldat ! Quelle honte ! » Tout le monde attendait une réaction de explosive de la part du saiya-jin mais il restât en silence. 

« Je te laisse tout seul pour un moment et tu te fiches dans la merde ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te laisserai plus d'une semelle maintenant. » Dit-elle et les autres pouffèrent de rire mais le regard hargneux de Végéta les fit taire. 

« Je crois que votre ami n'est pas loin. » dit Zen en plissant les sourcilles en regardant vers le ciel. 

« Elle a raison je peux sentir son ki. » dit Gohan

« Moi aussi » dit Krillin 

Le vaisseau spatial de Gokou apparut dans le ciel et s'écrasa pas loin d'eux la porte s'ouvrit et le jeune saiya-jin sortit sous les cris joyeux de ses amis qui le souhaitaient la bien bienvenue.

« Je suis bien content que tout le monde va bien, je savais que Freezer allait vous faire du mal mais il me semble que vous avez reçu de l'aide. » dit le guerrier. 

« De l'aide ! Cette femme a éliminé Freezer et l'autre gars tout seul. » Dit Krillin

« Je dois vous remercier d'avoir sauver mes amis. » dit Gokou

« Je n'était pas venue pour vous aidez ! Tu es donc le premier super saiya-jin » dit Zen curieuse.

« Oui madame je le suis » répondit Gokou en souriant.

« Intéressant » elle murmura.

« Nous devrions célébrer cette victoire ! » dit Krillin.

« Cet une idée nous allons avoir une petite fête chez moi » dit Bulma

« Je ne suis pas la pour m'amuser ! Je veux savoir comment tu as fait pour devenir un super saiya-jin » dit Végéta 

« Dis nous comment tu as survécu l'explosion de Namek ? » demanda Yamcha

« J'aimerai entendre cette histoire » dit Zen et Gokou commence a expliqué son histoire alors que tout le monde avec attention.

« Je reviens du planète Yaddrat ces gens ne sont pas fort mais connaissent quelques grande techniques »

« Montre-nous ce que tu as pris » demanda Yamcha et Gokou démontra la transmission instantanée

« Cool vous pouvez faire cela sans l'Ajna Chakra. » dit Zen avec admiration et Végéta grommela quelque chose. 

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Gokou.

« C'est la pierre que j'ai sur le front, elle me donne la même habilité que votre technique mais je peux seulement me télé transporté vers les endroits que j'ai été auparavant c'est plus vite que de voyager dans un vaisseau spatial. » Elle expliqua.

« Tu es venue ici de cette façon mais t'as jamais mis les pied sur Terre ! » Dit Végéta.

« Je sais mais j'ai été dans le vaisseau du roi Cold. » Elle dit en souriant.

« Sensas ! » Dit Gokou.

Ils se retrouvèrent peu après au Capsule Corporation ou ils fêtèrent la victoire du bien contre le mal, mais Zen et Végéta restèrent à l'écart discutant.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appeler ? Je pourrais t'aider avec Freezer ! » Reprocha Zen au prince.

« Cette batail n'était pas la tienne et comme d'habitude tu n'en fais qu'a ta tête ! Je devais être celui de venger ma race mais toi et Kakorott m'ont volé cette opportunité en détruisant Freezer ! » Dit le prince énervé.

« Je ne savais pas que t'étais en vie je suis désolée, pardonne moi je te pris. » dit-elle s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser mais il l'arrêta en regardant autour de lui disant. 

« Pas en public je te prie »

« Oh, désolée » dit-elle un peu embarrasser.

Krillin et Bulma regardaient la scène de loin et faisaient des commentaires, la scientiste était un peu jalouse mais ne l'admettra jamais. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que l'arrogant prince avait une petite amie elle était belle mais dangereuse peut être plus dangereuse que son amant. La fête finit, tout le monde retourna chez eux, Mme Briefs approcha Zen et demanda.

« Allez vous rester avec nous ? » 

« Oui je vais aider Végéta dans son entraînement » répondit-elle.

« Ok suivez moi je vais vous montrez votre chambre. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire je partagerai celle de Végéta ! 

« Zen ! » dit le prince en tapant le pied.

« Ok montrez-moi ma chambre. » dit-elle boudeuse et le prince soupira sa vie sur la Terre venait juste de se compliquer.

Konnichiwa[7] tout le monde j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce premier chapitre je vous prie de faire la revue et ne pas manquez surtout pas la prochaine chapitre de LDV 'Rivale' 

  


* * *

[1] Energie, 

[2] Un appareil utilisé pour repérer signal d'énergie 

[3] Un 14eme siècle mercenaire Japonais entraîné dans les art martiaux 

[4] Assassin

[5] Epée 

[6] Adieu

[7] Salut, bonsoir


	2. Rivale

Chapitre 2

Rivale

De très tôt le lendemain Zen entra dans la chambre de Végéta qui était encore endormit appuyer sur plusieurs oreillers les bras croiser parce qu'il avait du mal à s'endormir dans la position allonger après avoir passer la moitié de sa vie assis dans son vaisseau spatial. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et s'assis sur le lit et l'embrassa sur la bouche et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Réveilles-toi mon bel au bois dormant » dit-elle, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda et elle ajouta « T'ai-je manqu ? »

« Pas vraiment mais j'ai surtout manqué ceci. » il répondit en la poussant sur le lit et grimpa sur elle commença a défaire sa chemise de nuit et elle le déshabillât et commencèrent a faire l'amour a l'un l'autre passionnément. 

Plus tard ils descendirent pour manger leur déjeuner, toute la famille était réunie à la table Yamcha, Puar et Oolong étaient la aussi. Mme Briefs voulait que tout le monde mange ensemble comme une grande famille Végéta s'était plier a ses exigences ne voulant rien que sa nourriture et s'en fiche de tout le reste. Zen s'assis a table et regarda sa plate sans y toucher.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma chère ? » demanda la mère de Bulma l'interpellé leva les yeux et sourit malicieusement. 

« Je ne mange pas ce genre de nourriture. »

« Oh dit moi se que tu as envie alors »

« Euh le problème est que je suis une carnassière je ne mange seulement que de la viande crut. » elle répondit et tout le monde le regarda ébahi.

« Je n'ai plus faim » dit Bulma en repoussant sa plate.

« Moi aussi. » dit Yamcha

« Je t'avait dit qu'elle est une sauvage ! » chuchotât Oolong à Puar, Zen qui l'eu entendu dit « Mon plat préférer est le porc saignant. » et lécha ses lèvres et montra ses canines qui était un peu plus développer que le reste de ses dents tout en regardant Oolong qui était devenu très pale et décida de vider les lieux avant qu'il finisse dans l'estomac de Zen un de ces jours.

« Je pense que je vais être malade. » dit Bulma et sortit du salle à manger suivit de tout le monde, végéta leva le nez de son plat et regarda la femme qui était assise en face de lui et secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as pas changer Zen ! » et elle éclata de rire et après commença à manger « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais commencer à m'entraîner dans la machine que Dr Briefs m'a construite. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu vis dans cette porcherie qu'on appelle planète Terre ! »

« Tu dois avouer il est mieux que certaine place qu'on a ét »

« Peut-être, on pourrai mettre tout monde en esclavage et les faire faire tout ce qu'on veut »

« Je préfère ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi pour l'instant, je suis la pour m'entraîner »

« C'est d'accord alors, je vais t'aider à devenir un super saiya-jin ! »

Plus tard dans le GR machine les deux guerriers commençaient a s'entraîner farouchement ne se manageant pas.

« Je sais que tu faire mieux que cela Zen ! » il dit en tirant une rafale après elle et récapitula 

« Dit-moi ou sont Nappa et Raditz ? » elle demanda tout en se battant.

« Ils sont tous mort ! » 

« Freezer les a tuer aussi ! »

« Non je me suis débarrasser de cet imbécile de Nappa ! »

« Végéta comment peux-tu faire une chose pareil ! L'homme a été ton gardien depuis que t'était petit ! Et dire les gens me disent que je suis cruelle ! Ne me dit pas que tu as tué Raditz »

« Je ne l'ai pas tué le Namek et son frère Kakorott se sont chargés de le faire » dit-il en tirant une très forte faisceau d'énergie à la femme qui la poussa de coté sans effort, mais elle était vraiment étonnée par le fait que Raditz était mort de la main de son propre frère et d'un Namek.

« Tu plaisantes ! » elle finit par dire.

« Non pas du tout c'est la vérit » répondit Végéta tout en expliquant se qui était arrivée, elle le regarda sans dire un mot et laissa la salle.

« Zen revient ! Je déteste quand elle fait cela, oh zut je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour m'entraîner bon débarra ! » Il dit en résumant son entraînement. Zen alla dans sa chambre et prit son scouters et commença à scanner les area quand elle a trouvé se qu'elle recherchait elle s'envola dans la direction ou Piccolo méditait. 

Après leur séparation des années plutôt, Végéta et Zen se rencontrent encore quant ils eurent seize ans. Freezer avait fait un pacte avec la société Hitokiri et il envoya Zen pour l'aider dans la conquête d'une planète appeler Cyano-sei ou vivait des guerriers puissant. Zen était la fille d'un des sept membres gouvernant la société et elle était l'une de leur meilleur assassin. Quand elle arriva sur le quartier général de Freezer, Zarbon l'accueillit

« Vous pouvez choisir trois hommes pour vous accompagner dans cette mission. »

« Je peux faire ce boulot toute seule. » mais quand elle s'aperçu de Végéta et de son petit groupe au loin elle sourie en elle-même et dit

« Vous avez peut-être raison, je prendrai avec moi ces trois la » dit-elle en désignant Nappa, Raditz et Végéta.

« En êtes-vous sure ? Nous avons des guerrier plus fort qu'eux ici » dit Zarbon.

« Ils feront parfaitement l'affaire » elle dit 

« Ok, et vous la bas venez ici ! » interpellant les trois hommes, ils s'avancèrent vers eux végéta n'avait pas reconnu la jeune femme par la façon qu'elle était habillée seulement ses yeux pouvaient être vu. 

« Vous avez été choisit pour cette mission vous êtes maintenant sur la commande de Zen » dit Zarbon et Végéta plissa les sourcilles pendant que les deux autres rouspétèrent.

« Assez cet une ordre venu tout droit de Freezer-sama vous embarquez ce soir allez vous préparer. » ordonna Zarbon et ils fit ses excuses la jeune fille qui sourit en bas son masque.

Le vaisseau spatial de Zen était différent. Elle avait la forme d'un losange et était divisée en trois différents compartiments à l'intérieur, la salle de contrôle qui avait les tubes d'hibernations la salle d'entraînement et les appartements.

« Nous passerons la plupart du voyage en hibernation, nous nous réveillons trois mois avant notre arriver sur notre cible pour nous préparer. » dit Zen et ouvrit trois tubes et les hommes s'allongèrent chacun dans le leur, mais Zen endormit Nappa et Raditz seulement.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » demanda Végéta.

« Non tout va bien tu penses que je vais passer tout ce temps enfermer dans cette machine. » dit-elle enlevant son masque.

« Zen est-ce bien toi ? » dit Végéta et elle sourit.

« J'ai d'autre projet pour toi et moi »

Ils passèrent la plupart du temps a s'entraîner et à s'amuser pendant que les autre étaient en hibernation. Après avoir accomplirent leur mission ils retournèrent chez eux. Zen décida de rentrer en hibernation pour le retour, mais quelque chose le réveilla deux mis avant leur arriver sur le quartier général. Elle sortit de son tube et alla dans son appartement pour prendre un bain et après elle allait vérifier pourquoi elle fut réveiller de ci tôt, elle le trouva assis sur son lit quand elle sortit de sa douche.

« Qu'est que cela signifie ? » elle demanda à Raditz qui lui sourit et dit en souriant.

« Joyeux anniversaire je pense qu'aujourd'hui tu as dix-huit ans ma belle ! »

« Quoi ? Comment savez-vous cela ? »

« J'ai lu ton dossier et cessez de me vouvoyer on va se connaître un peu plus intimement maintenant »

« Je sais ce qui se passe dans ta tête oublie-le ! » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

« Je suis au courant à propos de toi et Végéta »

« Et alors ! »

« Il n'est juste qu'un gosse sans expérience je crois que tu aimeras être avec un vrai homme. » dit-il en faisant tomber sa serviette et exposa son corps nu, la jeune femme ne se débattit pas et le laissa faire, il la coucha sur le lit et se déshabillât a son tour et commença a l'embrassé vivement pendant que sa main explora tout les partit de son corps il écarta sa jambe et la pénétra se mouvant lentement puis plus rapidement en tirant des petits cris de plaisir a la femme ils eurent un orgasme et il se laissa tomber sur le lit essouffler. Zen s'assit en califourchon sur lui et le regardant droit dans les yeux

« Tu joues avec le feu tu sais cela »

« Je n'ai pas peur de me brûler »

« Tu ne sais pas a qui tu as affaire »

« Alors éclairez-moi »

« Je pourrais te tuer pour cela » elle dit en portant son épée sur lui et Raditz ne flancha pas et d'un coup de rein fut dans elle et commença a bouger lentement elle ferma les yeux et laissa tomber l'épée. 

Végéta ne fut jamais au courant de sa relation avec Raditz et crut que les vas et viens de Zen n'étaient que pour lui. Il n'avait aucune idée que Zen était après Piccolo pour le tuer. La femme vit le Namek et attaqua, mais sentant son approche il eu le temps de l'esquiver.

« Etes-vous folle ! » dit-il.

« Salaud je vais te découper en morceau pour avoir tuer Raditz ! »

« Quoi ! » dit Piccolo surprit et su qu'il était dans la merde, il avait vu la femme se battre avec Freezer et sait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la battre, avant qu'il eut le temps de réagir elle était en face de lui et lui emporta son bras gauche puis la droite et après les deux jambes elle allait fendre la tête en deux quand Gokou se matérialisa en face d'elle et arrêta l'épée dans sa route.

« Foutez le camp avant que je décide de vous faire subir le même sort ! » dit-elle rageuse.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne puis faire cela » dit Gokou

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous l'avez aidé à assassiner Raditz, ton propre frère ! »

« Il était venu pour faire du mal à moi, ma famille, mes amis et ce monde je ne faisait que me défendre ! » dit Gokou

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes un saiya-jin ! Vous avez de la veine Kakorott que Végéta s'occupera de vous personnellement parce que je vous torturai à mort mais je ne peux pas dire de même pour ton ami vous ne pourrez le protéger pour toujours ! »

« Laissez-le en paix ! » dit Gokou 

« Non ! Il est dans ma liste de mort, vous et cette foutu planète ! »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! »

« Oh vous pensez que vous pouvez me vaincre ! Laissez moi rire super saiya-jin ou non je vais vous botter les fesse ! »

« J'aimerai bien voir cela. » défia Gokou la femme serra les poings ses yeux en flamme mais se calma et sourit.

« Vous voulez vous battre avec moi ok bien. Si dans trois ans Végéta n'est pas un super saiya-jin on se battra en duel. » Dit-elle en rentrant son épée et s'en alla.

« Merci Gokou » dit Piccolo en régénérant ses membres

« Pas de quoi, j'ai eu chaud pour un moment. Tu sais elle est capable de tout détruire. »

« Je sais une femme emporté par la passion est très dangereuse » dit Piccolo sombrement.

« Elle fera un bon adversaire ! » dit Gokou tout exciter, Piccolo le regardât en secouant la tête.

Après ce jour tout était calme chaque matin Végéta et Zen s'entraînèrent, après cela elle passait son temps à se balader laissant le saiya-jin continuer tout seul. Un jour pendant son absence Végéta demanda à Bulma de réparer sa machine, la jeune femme accepta et monter sur une haute échelle elle se mit au travail voyant que tout était en bonne état elle demanda.

« Quel est le problème ? » elle demanda 

« Cette machine ne veut pas se mettre en marche » dit Végéta

« Oh je vois je vais vérifier les fusibles. » elle dit et pendant qu'elle descendît elle rata une marche et tomba en chute libre mais Végéta eu le temps de l'attraper. 

« Je t'ai demander de fixer cette machine pas de te casser le cou ! » il dit pendant qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Bulma rougit un peu, Zen choisit ce moment pour revenir et quand il les vit en fut jalouse elle toussota et le voyant Végéta posa Bulma sur ses pieds et elle s'en alla en balbutiant 

« Je vais voire s'il y a des fusibles dans le laboratoire » 

Zen le regarda partir en plissant les yeux.

« Déjà de retour ! Où vas-tu comme cela ? » Demanda Végéta faisant mine de rien elle tourna son attention vers lui et dit

« Je vois pas ce que tu vois en elle, tu penses la baiser un de ses jours » elle demanda

« Quoi ? Elle ne m'intéresse pas ! »

« Je ne vais pas avaler ces salades je vois comment tu l'as regarde ! Tu es toujours gentil avec elle ! » Dit-elle furieuse

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces sottises Zen si tu n'aimes pas ma façon d'agir c'est ton problème ! » dit-il en la laissant la. Elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire et vit que Bulma était de fouiller un tiroir caisse. 

« Je pense que tu cherches ceci. » dit Zen qui avait trouvé la boite à fusible.

« Oh merci » elle dit en essayant de prendre la boite de sa main mais elle ne lâchant pas prise 

« Désoler mais tu ne peux l'avoir » dit Zen 

« Quoi, les fusibles ? »

« Non Végéta, il est mon homme et si tu t'approches de trop près je t'étriperai ! » dit-elle et alla partir quand Bulma dit

« T'as peur qu'il me préfère plus que toi » 

« Quoi, moi peur tu n'es rien comparer a moi ! » 

« Vraiment je pense qu'il me trouve plutôt attirante. » 

« Pourquoi il trouverai une laideur comme toi attirante »

« Tu sais bien que je suis plus belle que toi regardez moi bien Zen aucun homme ne peut me résister pas même lui »

« Peut-être ces imbéciles sur cette planète pense que tu es belle mais tu n'a rien pour plaire à un guerrier comme Végéta, cela ne m'étonne pas que vous viviez toujours avec se perdant Yamcha ! »

« Oh tu es juste jalouse ! »

« Je suis sans fois meilleur que toi ! » 

« Je suis plus belle ! »

« Je suis plus forte ! »

« Je suis plus jeune ! »

« Vas te faire foutre chienne ! »

« Salope ! »

« Putasse ! » 

« Traîner ! » 

Leur yeux lançaient des éclairs et Zen allait la frapper quand Végéta attrapa son poing 

« Arrêtez cela immédiatement ! » dit-il.

« Je le savais ! Tu n'es rien qu'un incapable tas de merde qui à laisser un simple soldat le dépasser en force parce qu'il est trop faible de devenir un super saiya-jin ! » Dit Zen furieuse et Végéta le gifla si fort que sa lèvre saigna elle passa la main sur sa bouche et regarda son sang.

« Comment oses-tu faire cela après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien demander maintenant foutre le camps d'ici ! » dit Végéta d'une voix calme elle le regarda furieuse et elle dit 

« Tu regretteras cela ! » et elle s'en alla. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Bulma qui ne pouvais pas croire que Végéta à fait cela pour elle. 

« Vas finir les réparations je dois continuer de m'entraîner dans l'espace il y a trop de distractions ici »

« Et à propos de Zen pensez-vous pas qu'elle assez furieuse ne nous faire tous sauter ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas elle n'osera pas faire ça »

« Ah bon, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle aurait affaire à moi » dit-il en plissant les sourcilles. 

Trois heures après Bulma le regarda partir tout en espérant qu'il reviendra bien vite 

« Elle avait raison d'être inquiète » dit-elle en souriant 

Vegeta ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de rompre avec Zen sa compagne depuis des années, ils avaient plus de choses en commun que personne dans toute l'univers elle a été toujours la quand il avait besoin d'elle et ferai n'importe quoi pour lui. 

« Je dois me concentrer sur mon entraînement si je veux devenir un super saiya-jin un jour, je ne reviendrai pas sur cette planète pas tant que j'ai accompli mon rêve d'être le guerrier le plus fort qu'il est jamais exister et puis se sera ton tour Kakorott de goûter la défaite »

Ok c'est tout pour ce chapitre, n'oublier pas d'écrire un mot ! Vous n'avez qu'a cliquez sur ce bouton ci-dessous pour soumettre votre revue.


	3. Ultimatum

Chapitre 3

Ultimatum 

Le vaisseau spatial de Végéta se dirigeait vers une destination inconnue pendant que le prince commençait à s'entraîner. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter à penser à se qu'il avait fait avant de quitter la planète Terre, il avait chassé Zen pour protéger cette terrienne et se demandait pourquoi il avait fait une telle chose.

« Ai-je perdu la tête ? Zen est une tête brûlée ! Elle peut faire n'importe quoi et personne ne pourra l'arrêter ! J'espère qu'elle restera tranquille jusqu'à ce je revienne. » Végéta se dit tout en s'entraînant. 

Pendant ce temps sur la Terre assit dans un bar Zen se saoulait pour calmer sa peine ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amant de toujours avait agit de la sorte. Il est vrai que parfois Végéta se montrait indifférent envers elle, mais cela ne l'offensait jamais parce qu'elle connaissait son attitude de s'en fiché de tout et de tout le monde mais au fond de lui c'était tout autre chose.

« Il est possible que j'ai tort qu'il a vraiment assez de moi et préfère cette terrienne plus que moi. » Dit-elle pendant qu'une larme se glissa sur sa joue avant de s'écrier « Barman, apportez-moi une autre bouteille ! » 

L'homme accouru avec une autre bouteille de whisky, la déposa devant elle avant de s'enfiler à toute vitesse de peur qu'elle lui fasse du mal après avoir vu se que cette femme pouvais faire trois heures plutôt. 

La femme était venue seule l'air abattu et s'assit devant le bistrot quand un gars s'approcha d'elle et l'offrit un verre, bien entendu elle l'ignora mais l'homme continuait à l'ennuyer et commençait à la faire des avances. Le barman lui avait demandé de la laisser tranquille mais l'homme refusa de l'écouter. A la fin la femme se fâcha et le frappa l'envoya valser de l'autre coté de la pièce ou il tomba sur un autre gars qui pas du tout content lui donna un coup de poing, et avant peu tout le monde se bâtaient. Cela ne dura pas longtemps parce la femme s'en était mêlée et battit tout le monde dans un clin d'œil. Quand il eu la chance le barman allait appeler la police mais un homme qui venait d'arriver lui dit que cela n'était pas une très bonne idée.

« Que voulez-vous dire par la ? Est-ce que vous avez vu ce qu'elle a fait ? » Dit le barman.

« Crois-moi monsieur, laissez- moi m'occuper de cela, d'accord ? » L'homme lui dit et prit le combiner de téléphone de sa main et appela un ami.

Dans une maison située dans le mont Paoz le téléphone sonna et Gokou alla le décrocher.

« Allo Gokou c'est Yamcha. » L'homme dit au téléphone.

« Allo Yamcha, comment vas-tu ? » Répondit le guerrier.

« Je vais très bien. » Dit Yamcha avant d'expliquer la situation à son ami.

« D'accord donne-moi une second. » Dit Gokou et pouf il apparut derrière son ami en utilisant sa technique spéciale.

« Où est-elle ? » Gokou lui demanda et Yamcha lui montra la femme qui était entrain de secouer le barman parce qu'il ne lui avait pas apporter une autre bouteille d'alcool.

« Mais madame vous avez tout bu mon bistrot est à sec ! » Dit-il pour ce défendre. 

« Laissez-le partir Zen, je pense que vous avez assez bu pour ce soir ! » Dit Gokou à la guerrière. Celle-ci se tourna et laissa tomber l'homme et couru dans les bras de Gokou et l'embrassa.

« Oh Raditz tu es vivant ! Je savais que tu m'abandonnerai pas tu as toujours été le seul qui m'aime vraiment ! » Dit-elle méprenant Gokou pour son frère sous l'influence de l'alcool.

Surpris le saiya-jin regarda son ami embarrassé et celui-ci lui montra les bouteilles empiler sur la table en haussant les épaules.

« Je te prie de me pardonner, tu avais totalement raison. Si tu me veux toujours j'accepte de devenir ta femme. » Dit-elle en lui serrant dans ses bras. Gokou avala durement sa salive et répliqua « Vous êtes ivre Zen, ne pensez-vous pas qu'on ferra bien de parler de tout cela demain matin ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. » Dit-elle avant de s'écrouler. Gokou l'attrapa et en utilisant la transmission instantané la porta chez lui.

« Gokou ça va pas la tête pourquoi la tu emmenés ici ? » Lui demanda sa femme.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire Chichi, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans ce bar comme cela. » Répondit Gokou.

« Je ne veux pas de cette putasse sous mon toit ! Débarrasses-toi d'elle immédiatement ! » Hurla sa femme. Gokou soupira et sortit avec la femme dans ses bras ne sachant que faire.

« J'espère que maître Rochi acceptera de vous héberger pour la soirée. » Dit-il en disparaissant et reparut dans la maison de son ancien maître.

« Bien sure que tu peux la laisser avec nous. » Dit maître Rochi.

« Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée. » Dit Krillin.

« Je promet de venir la chercher au petit jour avant qu'elle se réveille. » Dit Gokou avant de partir.

Comme promis Gokou est venu la chercher de très tôt alors que tout le monde était encore endormi. Il la souleva lentement du lit essayant de ne pas la réveiller mais c'était pas chose facile parce qu'elle avait le sommeil léger et s'éveilla néanmoins et mit un couteau sous la gorge du guerrier.

« Enlevez vos salle pâtes de moi salopard. » dit-elle menaçante et Gokou resta immobile pendant qu'elle quittait ses bras.

« Comment es-je atterri ici ? » demandât-elle en regardant autour d'elle. 

« Vous étiez saoul la nuit dernière alors je vous ai porté ici pour dormir. » dit Gokou, mais la femme le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit « C'est tout se que vous aviez fait. »

« Oui, c'est tout. » répondit Gokou se demandant se qu'elle insinuait. Elle s'approcha de lui et le renifla sous les yeux ahuris du guerrier, rengaina son couteau et s'assit sur le lit tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Avez-vous faim ? Je vous ai apportez une parti de mon petit déjeuner. » Dit Gokou en la donnant un plat envelopper dans un étoffe.

« Je n'ai pas faim » Dit-elle en se tenant la tête en laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur. 

« Allez-vous bien ? » Demanda Gokou inquiet et elle leva la tête pour le regarder. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous en foutez on est ennemi, avez-vous déjà oublier ? » Répondit-elle.

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié que vous voulez me tuer et détruire cette planète. » 

« Alors quoi ? Je comprend maintenant tout ceci n'est qu'un plan élaboré. Vous voulez me convertir et me faire un des votre. Laissez moi rire cela n'arrivera pas et je ne vous laisserai pas avoir Végéta non plus ! » Dit-elle en se mettant debout.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » Demanda Gokou surpris.

« Ecoutez-moi bien petit salopard à mes yeux vous serez toujours un fratricide et un traître ! Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais d'avoir tuer Raditz et je vous ferai tous payer tout autant que vous soyez ! Vous entendez ? Vous êtes tous mort ! » Dit-elle, alors la pierre sur son front commença à luire et elle disparu. Les amis de Gokou qui ont été réveillés par le brui lui demandèrent ce qui se passait.

« Je ne peux dire exactement, mais j'ai l'impression que Zen va nous crée bien des ennuis. » Dit le guerrier. 

Utilisant l'Ajna Chakra Zen retourna sur son vaisseau spatial qu'elle avait laissé sur une planète située à des milliers d'année-lumière de la terre quand elle avait appris la disparition de Végéta pour aller trouver Freezer pour le tuer.

« AHHHYAH ! » cria Zen pendant qu'elle s'exerçait dans la salle d'entraînement qui ce trouvait dans son vaisseau spatial, elle était furieuse que Végéta lavait lâcher de cette manière.

« Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Je le déteste ! Et dire que j'ai passé tout ce temps avec lui et il m'abandonne pour cette poufiasse ! » Dit-elle en donnant des coups de poing dans une bag a sable (punching-ball) 

« J'aurai du écouter Raditz et le laissé tomber. » Dit-elle essouffler et quitta la salle pour aller prendre un bain quand le panneau de communication clignota. Elle le regarda avec surprise et la peur la saisi d'une main tremblante elle pressa le bouta et soupira de soulagement quand le visage d'un jeune homme avec des cheveux blond couper court et des yeux bleu apparu.

« Konnichiwa cadet. » dit elle en souriant.

« Zen ou étais-tu passée ? J'ai essayé de te contacter pendant plus d'un mois. ? » Dit l'homme.

« Je suis très heureux de te voir aussi cadet Bruno. » dit-elle calmement.

« Tu sais fort bien pourquoi que je t'appelle. Tu t'es encore foutu dans la merde ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » dit Zen.

« Ne joue pas les innocentes avec moi je sais tout ! Tu es allée après Freezer pour le tuer après t'avoir annoncer la mort de ce saiya-jin. »

« A qui t'en a parl ? » Elle lui demanda.

« A personne. »

« Bien, continue à fermer ta gueule et tu feras de vieux os. »

« Zen la nouvelle de la mort de Freezer est parvenue chez nous et le conseil a décidé que le coupable dois payer ! »

« Pourquoi ? Ils n'aimèrent pas Freezer sa disparition devaient leur plaire. » Dit Zen qui était en train de s'inquiéter. 

« Ils ont peur que le coupable s'attaque à eux »

« Ils n'ont à craindre. »

« Tu veux venir leur dire cela. » moqua Bruno.

« Non »

« Tu as de la chance qu'ils pensent que ce saiya-jin est le coupable. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont décid »

« Ils ont mit un contrat sur sa tête un assassin est dans son chemin vers la Terre. »

« Excellent ! » 

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? »

« Rien qui te concerne. »

« De toute façon ton père veut te voir. »

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il me veux celui la ? »

« J'ai une petite idée la dessus mais il est préférable que tu ailles le voir. »

« J'irai, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant. »

« D'accord, on se verra plus tard. » Dit Bruno et Zen coupa la communication. 

Très loin sur une planète déserte, Végéta s'entraînait jour et nuit sans repos en espérant d'atteindre son but de devenir un super saiya-jin mais en vain.

« Je dois y parvenir, c'est mon destin ! Je vais te montrer que tu n'es pas le seul qui peut devenir un super saiya-jin, Kakorott ! » Dit Vegeta a lui même pendant qu'il s'entraînait a 450 pesanteur. Il suait les grosses gouttes sur l'effort, il était vraiment fatigué me ne voulait pas se reposer.

« Je dois en arriver à tout prix ! » 

« Tu vas y arriver ne t'inquiètes pas. » Dit Zen en apparaissant devant lui.

« Zen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Demanda Végéta furieux.

« Je suis seulement la pour parler après cela je m'en irai. » Répondit Zen.

« J'ai rien à te dire, alors va-t-en maintenant ! »

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu tu m'as plus et depuis ce jour je veux que tu fasses parti de ma vie. Le seul problème est que je suis une Hitokiri et que je dois me marier avec quelqu'un du clan ou bien l'homme que je veux doit joindre le clan, l'autre problème et que tu ne qualifies pas parce que t'es trop faible, mais une fois devenu un super saiya-jin tu pourras faire parti de notre grande famille. » Dit-elle.

« Je m'en fiche ! Et toute façon je ne veux pas faire parti de ta saloperie de clan ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? Ne me dis pas c'est à cause de cette terrienne ! »

« Elle n'as rien à voire avec cela. Pas une fois dans ma vie j'ai pensé à devenir un Hitokiri et tu le sais. »

« Tu dois en faire parti Végéta, pour moi. » Dit-elle suppliante.

« Non Zen, j'ai passé toute ma vie sous la tyrannie de Freezer et maintenant que je suis libre tu veux que je me met sous la tienne ! » S'exclama Végéta.

« Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose ? » Dit Zen choquée.

« Parce que c'est la vérité. J'ai assez de toi et de la façon que tu me traites, c'est fini entre nous ! »

« Fini ? Non Végéta rien est fini entre nous, tout ne fait que commencer. Je reviendrai te chercher plus tard et tu ferrais mieux d'être prêt. » Dit-elle en disparaissant.

« Putain de merde ! Si elle pense que je me laisserai faire elle me met le doigt dans l'œil. » Dit Végéta rageur.

Zen réapparu sur la Terre dans la chambre de Bulma qui s'endormait paisiblement tout en souriant. La guerrière la regarda longuement et puis commença à dégainer son épée.

Désolé d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour écrire chapitre 3. Avant que je n'oubli j'ai changé un tout petit peu et corriger de mon mieux chapitre 1 et 2. 


End file.
